Unknown Cure
by parody 'r' us
Summary: Happens after the first bad ending of Disgaea. Laharl wanders the universe to find a way to break Flonne's curse. ONESHOT.


As much as I wish I do, I don't own Disgaea in anyway. Please note that this takes place after the first bad ending in the game.

* * *

Overlord Laharl. One of the greatest Overlords to have ever lived. Tales of his glory were passed throughout the universe. Tales where he has conquered hundreds, no, thousands of netherworlds. Tales where he would seduce every single woman he had come across, making them his slave. Tales where he would make his prisoners watch bad TV shows for fun just to torture them.

Of course, not all of them are true. But, there is one tale that is absolutely true. The tale where he conquered Celestia, the world of the Angels. The only world that he conquered but let go. Yes, the famous story where he is known to give up his title of 'Overlord'. Just for a flower.

"Would you please be quiet over there?" yelled Laharl to the narrator. "I'm trying to break Flonne's curse here."

Laharl had being roaming the universe to find a way to return Flonne back to normal. It had being a few years since he left the throne, and none of the remedies he had found during his travels worked. This made him a little frustrated and hearing the narrator wasn't helping.

"Let's see, the spring should be right over here…" said Laharl to himself. He had found a map that leads to a spring known as 'The curse lifting spring'. The map itself was very old, so he had to consider the possibility that the spring could be dried up. But to him, breaking Flonne's curse is more important than anything else.

"There it is!" exclaimed Laharl while pointing to the spring. "I hope it still has some water left."

Luckily for Laharl, the spring was still flowing with water. Unluckily for Laharl, there was something the map forgot to mention. The spring had a guardian.

"Nice…"Said Laharl sarcastically. He pulled out his sword the 'Yoshitsuna' and readies himself for battle. "Hold on Flonne. This might get bumpy" he whispered, to the flower that was sitting in his scarf. He had pushed the stalk through his scarf and made it look like it was a badge, so that it'll be easier to fight and also to prevent it from being hurt.

"I don't have time for you, so I'm gonna finish you off quickly. Dark X Slash!" Laharl yelled. He jumped upwards and slashed through the enemy. Followed by another slash upwards while the enemy was still dazed. Finally, after landing, Laharl launched himself upwards again and delivered a stronger upper slice.

The guardian never had a chance.

"Hmph, that's what you get for getting in my way." Said Laharl arrogantly. He then walked up to the monster and buried it. He developed this habit after Flonne turned into a flower, knowing that the angel would do the same. "Tch, you're a bad influence to demons Flonne." He said. After a small prayer (Despite the fact that he doesn't have a god to pray to), Laharl turned towards the spring and whispered. "Hopefully, you'll keep doing it… Flonne."

Taking the flower out of his scarf, Laharl scooped some water from the spring and sprinkled them on it. Now all he has to do is wait and hope for the best.

Ten minutes had passed. Nothing happened.

"Guess it didn't work huh?" said Laharl in a depressed voice. "I supposed it's no surprise. After all, this spring is really old. It must've lost its magic."

Laharl picked up the flower and placed it back to his scarf. "Don't worry Flonne." Whispered Laharl. "No matter how long it takes, I'll find a way to change you back." How many times has he said that? No one knows. Turning around, Laharl walks off. To a destination unknown.

END

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I've seen many people write about what had happened after the alternate endings of Disgaea. So I decided to write one too. Laharl has become a wanderer, to find a cure for Flonne's curse. Also, the Seraph is alive. Why doesn't Laharl ask him to change Flonne back? Simple, because Laharl hates him. He'd sooner die than to ask the Seraph for help. R&R please.


End file.
